


instinct

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Vilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: Can't trust non-pack. Non-pack is never safe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hollow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 20
Kudos: 775





	instinct

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of hurt/comfort for the soul  
> this one is short, but it's not plot-heavy at all, mainly just filler  
> I wrote this instead of paying attention in physics

"T-Tech-" Tommy tried to choke out again, stumbling over the syllables through his tears.

"Wil's gone. It's okay, Toms. It'll be okay," he whispered, managing to force the words out of his closed up throat, shakily running a hooved hand through his blonde hair.

"Don't go like Wilbs, Techie, _please_ ," he cried, gripping Techno's silk shirt like letting go would kill him. Notch, what was he supposed to _do_? Phil was the one that was good with emotions, not him. (So was Wilbur. Wilbur was supposed to be kind, sweet, and _caring_. Wilbur had always been a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold.) How- how was he supposed to make sure Tommy was _okay_? To _make him_ okay?

"Techno," Dream's voice rang above him, from where he was kneeled on the ground with Tommy. Instinctually, he clutched Tommy tighter, as if anyone other than himself was a danger ( _can't trust non-pack. Non-pack is never safe._ ) Dream lifted his mask, emerald eyes soft in their gaze, as he kneeled down in front of them slowly, making sure all of his movements were slow and deliberate.

"Let's go back to my base, okay? It'll be safer there." Techno only grunted in acknowledgment, unwilling to let his little brother go for even a second. He shifted Tommy to the side a bit, so he could wrap an arm under his knees, before lifting him up, pressing him snugly against his chest. Tommy merely turned to bury his face in Techno's shoulder, clutching his shirt tighter.

He seemed so small like this, despite the fact that Tommy was nearly as tall as him no longer the man that had faced Dream countless times, or fought _wars_ against tyranny. He was the child he hadn't been allowed to be for so long- small, shaking, scared, and _lonely_.

"Safety," he grumbled, finally meeting Dream's gaze. The man in question raised his hands in, what he assumed, was a placating gesture.

"Follow me, Techno. It'll be okay."

-

Techno followed Dream silently through his house, back to his bedroom. Tommy's breathing had finally calmed by that point, and his grip had gone slack. The kid needed to rest. He went to tuck him into Dream's bed, but he wouldn't let go of him.

"Rest," He grumbled, nuzzling the blonde hair stubbornly buried in his shoulder.

"Don't go, Techie, I'm scared," Tommy whimpered, knuckled white in their hold. Fuck, Wilbur had _broken_ this kid. (How fucking dare he. Did their past not matter? Did their bonds not matter? Were they all disposable to him- replaceable? _How dare he harm pack_.) Techno let out a low whine, curling himself around the boy in his arms as he sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall that acted as a headboard. It reminded the piglin hybrid of when they had been younger. Tommy, who usually clung to Wilbur and Phil like some kind of lost puppy, would always come to _him_ when he was scared. Once he was old enough to be able to properly articulate his thoughts and feelings, reasoned that it was because 'Techie was strong, so he could protect him from _everything_.' He had never told the kid how it made his heart melt and his mind go all warm and fuzzy when he'd say that. He'd always curl up into his chest, sat on his lap, and fall asleep, just as he was now. He had been so small back then, n where near as tall as Phil was, Now, he towered over Phil, and was nearly as tall as himself, He was still every bit of the kid he was back then, though. Still had the same fears, the same mannerisms, the same kind, caring, heart of gold. It hurt, knowing that despite all that, despite everything all four of them- the Sleepy Bois ( _his pack)-_ had been through, Wilbur still chose to lose himself in power, to torture him. Nether, he didn't know _what_ Wilbur did to him, but he knew it wasn't good- not with the way Tommy was acting.

He let himself calm, listening to the harsh breaths of his little brother fall into an even rhythm, and eventually soft snores. Distracted himself by combing his hand through his messy blonde hair, and held him close, so there was no chance anyone could ever take him away.

"Are you okay, now, Techno? Can I come closer?" Dream spoke from the doorway. He looked up from the sight of his sleeping brother, meeting those now-familiar green eyes once more. He nodded. He guessed he had kind of lost himself to his instincts, there. Dream still approached slowly, every movement careful. He was thankful for it, if he was honest with himself. He still wasn't completely lucid, loathe as he was to admit he could ever be handicapped. Dream sat beside him, close enough to where he could feel the bed dip, but far enough away that he knew he could get away if the man made a move (knew he was no immediate danger to Tommy.)

"What do we do now, Techno? Wilbur..." he trailed off, seemingly hesitant, or perhaps unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Needs to be talked down. Unsafe. Wrong," he rasped. Wilbur was bad. Wilbur didn't deserve the presidency he thought of as a throne. The people needed to be protected- _Tommy_ needed to be protected. (He needed to be protected.) Wilbur was evil. Wilbur was insane. _Techno needed to take out the threat to his pack_.

"Techno? Are you still with me?" He snapped back to the present. Dream's steady gaze was filled with concern, freckled features slightly scrunched. Techno looked to the ground, ashamed or embarrassed, he couldn't tell, but either way, he couldn't believe he let himself get lost in thought (in instinct) like that again.

"S'rry," he mumbled, still avoiding the man's gaze.

"It's okay, Techno. This probably isn't the time to be discussing this, anyway," he sighed. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I won't leave the house. I won't let anyone come near." The hybrid merely nodded before burying his face in Tommy's hair, adjusting his cape so that the velvet was covering the kid near completely- hidden from the world (from Wilbur- from danger) once more. 


End file.
